A Pocky Game
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: Because apparently Kida said that Rock, Paper, Scissors are for wusses. Contains shounen-ai.


**A/N : I don't have much to say here. If you don't like BL then don't read. Otherwise, enjoy! :D**

* * *

They were in Kida's room when the owner of it suddenly proposed the outrageous idea.

"Do we really have to settle it with this? I-isn't there any other way?" voiced Mikado in a hushed whisper, his twiddling thumbs showed his nervousness at his best friend's idea. When Kida grinned and shook his head in an overly dramatic way, Mikado knew - he _just_ knew - that even he could not change Kida's mind. Having been friends for so, so long makes Kida somewhat predictable to him. A rustle was heard when Kida finally reached for Mikado's school bag on the bed and fished blindly for one of its contents. That got the Dollars leader curious, thus making him peek over Kida's shoulders.

"What are you looking for in my bag?" asked Mikado as he neared Kida and sat on the bed as well. The bed creaked at the extra weight. Kida ignored the question and continued smiling in his excited search. When finally…he pulled out some kind of box.

A pocky box.

At the sight of the box, the black-haired boy sighed. Mikado tutted, his previous anxiety already washed away by a wave of irritation at the same old things. Frowning, he chided at his best friend. "Kida, how many times do I have to tell you? No putting stuff in my bag without my permission!"

"Awww, but it's too heavy to hold on to it myself all the way from the convenience store~" pouted Kida. Clapping his hands together, he bowed his head a little. "You'll forgive me, won't you Mikado? You always do."

"Or risk having you whine at me for days on end? Suuuure…" said Mikado as he rolled his eyes upwards. Honestly, the boy didn't know what to do when Kida is in a playful mood. More often than not, he'd get dragged everywhere without even getting a say in. It doesn't matter if they've been doing this same routine for God knows how long or if Mikado absolutely protests the silly ideas that usually came forth from the blonde, it will always end up with him tagging along and forgiving Kida every time. That's what best friends are for, right?

"Ehehehe…I know you would! You always spoil me! Anyway!" Kida opened the box of Pocky and took out a chocolate coated finger biscuit. "Let's get on with this!"

Eyeing the Pocky stick ruefully, Mikado sighed yet again. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, resolute in not participating at all, this time for sure. "Can't we determine who gets to be Player 1 through Rock, Paper, Scissors? You know, like how it's _normally_ done?"

"And like I said, Rock, Paper, Scissors are for wusses!"

"Still not doing it! Come on, Kida! This is ridiculous in a whole new different level." Mikado was not convinced. _Hell, why can't we do it the normal way?_, screamed Mikado in his head, frustration and embarrassment piling up inside himself.

This time, Kida wagged a finger in Mikado's face, startling him. "Fine! Then how about some incentives? Would you do it then?"

The question obviously piqued the dark-haired teen's interest. Rubbing his chin in contemplation, Mikado weighed his options. He decided it wouldn't hurt to hear Kida's suggestion; he could always refuse afterwards if he didn't like what he hears. "Oh? Keep talking."

"Alright, here's the deal," nodded Kida. "One: whoever wins get to be Player 1 for a whole month. And two: the winner gets to give the other one order and the loser must absolutely follow the order, no matter what. How about that? Did it strike your fancy?"

Kida stretched out a hand for a handshake. It wasn't long until Mikado returned the gesture.

"Player 1 for the whole month is tempting. You've got yourself a deal."

Kida beamed a smile back. "That's the spirit Mikado!"

* * *

They were doing fine when they started; their eyes closed still as they inched closer to the centre. But as the time goes on, Mikado started to regret his decision. He had been secretly hoping that the Pocky stick would break halfway. Alas, Lady Luck seems to hate him today and he sweated buckets when he finally steeled himself to open his eyes and found Kida staring at him intently.

There was a glaze of something in Kida's eyes that had unnerved Mikado, as if the blonde was concentrating hard at the task at hand. Mikado silently gulped. The teen didn't know how to feel about that. Instead, he found himself wondering since when had Kida had his eyes open. He could also feel his cheeks heating up at the thought.

By the time that their noses touched, for some unknown reason, they had both stopped then, both unsure whether to go further or pull away. Kida who had looked so determined to win before suddenly slid his eyes close. Up close, Mikado had found out that Kida too had rosy coloured cheeks. Being his ever inquisitive self, Mikado thought, _Ah, so this guy can show such an embarrassed expression too…_

Feeling intrigued, Mikado subconsciously leaned forward. A hand slid up Kida's thigh in the process, surprising the blonde who had gasped in shock and pulled his head back. Using that one second moment, the usually timid Mikado closed the gap in between them forcefully, biting on the tempting lips presented in front of him without hesitation. The action managed to elicit another gasp from Kida.

And this time, Mikado knew what to feel about the reaction he was getting. He liked it. And judging by Kida who had yet to pull away from the kiss, Mikado assumed that Kida wouldn't mind if he went just a bit further. And he assumed right.

Feeling a little more encouraged at the trembling fingers that crept up his shoulders and wrapping themselves in his hair, Mikado crept closer into Kida's lap and deepened the kiss. In response, Kida moaned long into the kiss as he was pushed against the bed. He didn't know exactly when, but Mikado's hands had slipped under Kida's hoodie, feeling up his best friend's heated abdomen. Kida's hand which was gripping Mikado's wrist trying to prevent the raven's hand from going further before had became lax and only held on lightly.

Once his hand reaches Kida's chest, Mikado couldn't help but separate the kiss in between them as soon as he felt the hard thumping of Kida's heart against his palm. He has no doubt that his heart was also doing the same thing. Breaths of gasping pants gathered in between their flushed faces, both of their lips were swollen and slick with saliva from the sloppy kiss. In the span of them catching their breaths back, the two high school boys looked bewildered at each other.

* * *

"What…what just happened?" asked Kida, the first to find his voice. He eyed his friend, who was still speechless and panting. Wanting some kind of reply, Kida brushed a finger across Mikado's cheek, catching the other off guard.

"Uh..."stuttered Mikado. When he noticed that his hand is still up Kida's hoodie, he retracted it immediately and apologised. He tried again. "Uh…I-I don't know. I'm not sure…"

Kida blinked at the response. Inwardly, he wanted to laugh out loud. Mikado, the _same timid Mikado_ that he had known for so long, actually had kissed him? Not only that, he was the one that initiated it? Kida didn't have any idea on how to react regarding the situation, really. So he tried to revert back to his usual behaviour.

"Hmm? Even though Mikado was the one who started it first?" quizzed Kida with a slight grin.

"Um, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to!" Mikado freaked out and pushed himself off from Kida. Kida only watched as Mikado shuffled away from him and twiddled his thumbs again. Kida knew from experience that whenever Mikado did that, the guy is actually feeling self-conscious, and when that happened, Mikado would sometimes freeze up. So the blonde decided to lighten up the awkward mood a little with a little joking quip.

"Aw, don't say that Mikado. I can understand why you kissed me," said Kida as he stood up from the bed and walked over to a body-length mirror hanging up on the wall. He didn't waste time admiring his face and figure in the reflection. "I mean, even I couldn't resist this sexy beast~"

Mikado choked. "K-Kida!"

After checking himself in the mirror for the last time, Kida abruptly spun around to face Mikado, startling the other. "Well, joking aside! What are your orders, Player 1?"

"Huh, what?"

"Oh come on! Don't you remember? Whoever won the Pocky game gets to be Player 1 for a month and gets to give out an order," whined Kida, putting his hands on his hips.

"Um…oh…I forgot."

"Well?"

"Well…what?"

Kida stomped his foot down in mock irritation. "Mi-Ka-Do! Hurry up! An order!"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! Don't rush me!" said a flustered Mikado, throwing up his arms in the air in surrender. The black-haired boy straightened his back and pulled his legs towards himself with his arms around his knees, trying to think up of an order to give.

Kida regarded Mikado as he went into thinking mode. Slowly, he walked back towards his bed and sat on it again, his eyes never leaving Mikado's form. It wasn't hard for him to notice that Mikado was blushing beet red.

Kida was prepared for Mikado to order him to do something outrageous. He knew he would if Mikado had lost. In fact, he had planned on getting Mikado to confess his feelings to Anri, knowing that his best friend has a crush on the quiet girl. But now, he was having mixed feelings about that and somehow found himself thanking the stars that he was the one who lost.

"Um…then, Kida…"

Kida looked up from his musings, only to find that the red face Mikado was sporting has gone to an even deeper shade of red, throwing Kida off. "Uh, yes?"

Mikado twiddled his thumbs again, a bad habit that Kida would bet that it'd never leave Mikado. "Then…then…um, if it's possible…"

"Mikado, stop dawdling!"

Mikado squeaked.

"Um, yes! That…ummm, can we…" stuttered Mikado. Kida watched silently while Mikado struggled to get the words out. When Mikado was unable to continue his sentence, Mikado instead held up an item in front of Kida's face.

Looking at the item, Kida grinned. He snatched it away from Mikado's hand and proceeded to put it in between his lips.

"Sure! I don't mind another pocky game!"

* * *

**A/N : And there we have it! Another one-shot. Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
